Die Rumtreiber und die Kugel von Azra
by DarkPhoenix1412
Summary: Ein mysteriöses Artefakt wird aus dem Zaubereiministerium gestohlen, drei neue Schüler kommen nach Hogwarts und die Rumtreiber werden ohne es zu wollen in einen Krieg verwickelt, der das Schicksal der ganzen Zaubererwelt bestimmt. SB x OC, JP x LE
1. Schulanfang und erste Auseinandersetzung

Die Sommerferien waren vorbei und Remus fühlte sich ausgelaugter denn je. Seine dunkelblonden Haare, die sonst immer sauber gekämmt waren, fielen ihm wirr ins Gesicht und ihm war leicht schwindelig. Ruhig atmete er ein und aus. Hoffentlich sah er nicht zu blass aus, sonst würden sie sich wieder Sorgen machen. Er seufzte und starrte durch die gläserne Abteiltür. Mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht beobachtete er die drei Schemen, die sich lachend unterhielten. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er je so gute Freunde haben würde. Freunde, die ihn akzeptierten wie er war. Denen es egal war. Und wenn er ehrlich war konnte er es immer noch nicht ganz glauben. Was wenn das alles nur ein Traum war aus dem er eines Tages erwachen würde ?  
Sofort wischte Remus den Gedanken beiseite. Was für ein Unsinn. Woher kam nur diese ganze Melancholie.

„Remus, sag mal willst du die ganze Zugfahrt draußen verbringen und traurig reinstarren ?", drang plötzlich James spöttelnde Stimme zu ihm durch. Mit einem Schwung von seinem Zauberstab öffnete sich die Abteiltür und Remus wurde grob in das Zugabteil befördert. Er stolperte und landete auf dem Boden. Als er sich wieder gefangen hatte, sah er auf und blickte direkt in James´ breitestes Grinsen. Remus schnaubte und klopfte sich demonstrativ die ohnehin schon schäbige Hose ab. „Also an den Feinheiten müssen sie wohl noch arbeiten Mister Potter...", sagte er mit spitzer Stimme, Mc Gonagall perfekt imitierend. Dann seufzte er ausgelassen. „Ich schätze das wird wohl nichts mehr mit ihrem Abschluss."  
James lachte und bald gesellten sich auch Sirius und Peter dazu. Schließlich verzog sich Remus Mund ungewollt zu einem breiten Grinsen. Anschließend zog ihn James auf die Beine und Remus ließ sich auf den gepolsterten Sitzen nieder. Es herrschte angenehme Stille.

„Und wie waren deine Ferien, Remus ?", fragte Peter plötzlich. „So wie immer.", meinte Remus. „Ich hab ein bisschen gelesen und -" „gelesen und gelesen und gelesen. Richtig ?", wurde er von Sirius unterbrochen. „Hast du überhaupt zwischendurch mal was gegessen ?", witzelte er weiter und James nickte bekräftigend. Immer noch mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Ein Buch täte euch ab und zu auch ganz gut.", entgegnete Remus lächelnd, wusste aber das er da bei Sirius und James auf taube Ohren stieß. Wie zu erwarten protestierten beide. „Wozu ein Buch, wenn man es auch einfach tun kann." „Genau. Es lebe die Praxis, die ist ohnehin viel nützlicher als die Theorie." „Schleudere einem Todesser mal ein Buch an den Kopf, mal sehen ob das was bringt !", entgegnete Sirius lachend, aber Remus hörte schon gar nicht mehr zu.  
Er hatte sein Buch aufgeschlagen und las. Sirius schnaubte empört.

„Apropos Todesser. Ich muss euch dringend was erzählen." James hatte die Stimme gesenkt und sah sie alle eindringlich an. Instinktiv sah Remus von seinem Buch auf. „Mein Vater war fast die ganzen Ferien unaufhörlich in der Aurorenzentrale. Offensichtlich wurde da was gestohlen." „Was ! Aus dem Ministerium ?", fragte Peter mit Augen groß wie Teller. James nickte, was zur Folge hatte das Remus sein Buch entschieden aus der Hand legte. Das schien interessant zu werden. Und die Tatsache, das selbst Sirius still war, sprach Bände. „Ich hab da ein Gespräch mit meinem Vater und einem Kollegen belauscht. Aber das Schlimme ist, glaube ich zumindest, nicht unbedingt, dass etwas gestohlen wurde, sondern was gestohlen wurde.", fuhr James fort.  
„Und was wurde gestohlen ?", fragte nun auch Sirius interessiert. „Das ist ja das Problem. Ich weiß es nicht." „Wie du weißt es nicht.", piepste Peter. „Mein Vater und sein Kollege haben nur von einem verbotenen, mächtigen Artefakt geredet.", antwortete James schulterzuckend. „Das Ministerium hat da so ein extra Stockwerk für eingezogene Artefakte. Jedes Jahr kommt da was Neues dazu. Könnten also verdammt viele in Frage kommen. Und die sind bestimmt auch nicht ohne Grund eingezogen worden, Pete." Sirius nickte leicht und fügte düster hinzu. „Sicher ist über die Hälfte der Gegenstände schwarzmagisch."

Peter schauderte und Remus meldete sich zu Wort. „Was viel wichtiger ist, ist doch wie die das geschafft haben, oder ? Ich meine das muss ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein. Das Ministerium ist doch von oben bis unten mit Schutzzaubern versehen.", dachte Remus laut. „Ob es Du -", fing Peter mit zittriger Stimme an, wurde jedoch von Sirius unterbrochen. „Sicher. Wer sollte es sonst gewesen sein." „Ich glaube die vom Ministerium gehen davon aus, dass Voldemort einen Spion in ihren Reihen hat." James senkte seine Stimme bis aufs Minimum. Peter schluckte hörbar und Remus Gedanken rasten. Hatte Voldemort das Ministerium etwa schon infiltriert ? Hatte er etwa schon so viel Macht, dass er einfach so ohne groß mit dem Finger zu zucken ins Ministerium einbrechen konnte ? Remus wusste es nicht.  
„Wenn es einen Spion gibt, muss er viel Macht im Ministerium besitzen.", meinte er. Seine Mine war ausdruckslos, er war ganz in Gedanken versunken. „Sicher.", stimmte ihm James zu. „Und genau das macht die ganze Sache so gefährlich. Es steht nur wenigen zu, überhaupt in die Nähe dieser schwarzmagischen Artefakte zu kommen." „Warum stand das eigentlich nicht im Propheten ?" Sirius Frage war berechtigt. Wollten sie diesen Einbruch etwa vertuschen ? Aber wieso? Sicher es war ein Skandal, dass im Ministerium eingebrochen worden war. Aber war es nicht gleichzeitig eine Warnung an die Zauberergesellschaft, dass höchstwahrscheinlich ein gefährliches schwarzmagisches Objekt im Umlauf war ?  
„Sie werden es sicher noch drucken.", antwortete James lahm.

Und so fuhr der Hogwartsexpress weiter. Grüne Felder zogen an ihrem Fenster vorbei, während Remus las. James und Sirius vergnügten sich gerade mit einer Partie Zaubererschach, wobei Peter ihnen Tipps gab. Im Schach war der kleine pummelige Junge nicht zu unterschätzen. Eigentlich war er nie zu unterschätzen und immer wieder amüsierte es Remus, wie die Leute darauf hereinfielen. Er widmete sich wieder seinem Buch und die Zeit verflog geradezu.  
Die untergehende Sonne tauchte ihr Abteil in warme helle Orange und Rottöne. James und Sirius kabbelten sich und Peter lachte. Ein Grinsen huschte über Remus Gesicht und er legte das Buch zur Seite.  
Ein paar Stunden später fuhr der Zug schließlich im Bahnhof bei Hogsmeade ein und alle vier Rumtreiber sprangen grinsend aus dem Zug.

„Ob sie heute Schokopudding haben ?", fragte Peter verträumt. „Wenn nicht, muss ich mit Dumbledore mal ein ernstes Wörtchen reden !", lachte Remus. „Ja, schon klar. Aber ich bin mir sicher Dumbledore denkt an dich.", sagte Sirius beruhigend. James brach in lautes Lachen aus und beachtete die anderen Schüler nicht, die ihnen seltsame Blicke zuwarfen.  
„Kennt ihr jemanden, der heute ausgewählt wird ?", fragte Remus. „Mmmm ne dieses Jahr ist zum Glück keiner dabei.", murmelte Sirius und verzog das Gesicht. „Bei mir schon. Abby Orlington oder so... die wohnt auch in Godrics Hollow." „Und wie ist die so ?" Sirius klang nur mäßig interessiert. „Ne kleine Streberin.", entgegnete James knapp. Wenn überhaupt möglich verlor Sirius noch mehr das Interesse. „Und kennst du jemanden Remus ?" „Nein. Aber ich hab gehört, dieses Jahr soll eine Nachfahrin einer berühmten Wahrsagerin eingeschult werden." „Cool !", riefen Sirius und James synchron.  
„Vielleicht kann sie uns die Prüfungsfragen vorhersagen, dann brauchen wir gar nicht mehr zu lernen.", meinte James euphorisch. „Oder sie sagt uns voraus welche Flugmanöver und Taktiken die Slytherins dieses Jahr machen, dann gewinnen wir den Quidditchpokal." Sirius graue Augen glänzten. „Oder sie sagt uns die Passwörter der anderen Häuser, dann können wir uns mal den Gemeinschaftsraum der Hufflepuffs angucken.", schwärmte nun auch Peter. „Wir könnten viel leichter bei den Slytherins Stinkbomben legen." „Und den Turm von Ravenclaw erkunden." „Warum nicht gleich Dumbledores Büro.", entgegnete Remus sarkastisch. Die Antwort kam prompt von allen dreien. „Eine Super Idee !" Remus verdrehte die Augen und beobachtete wie die leuchtenden Fenster des riesigen Schlosses immer näher rückten.

Spätestens bei der Auswahl stellte sich allerdings heraus, dass die Nachfahrin dieser legendären Wahrsagerin nichts weiter war, als ein Mädchen. Ein verdammt quirliges noch dazu. Ihre Haare hatte sie zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten und sie trug eine riesige runde Brille, die ihre großen, runden Augen noch hervorhoben. Die ganze Zeit auf dem Weg durch die große Halle, quasselte sie ohne Punkt und Komma. Das das keine spannenden Zukunftsvorhersagen waren, konnte Remus an dem offensichtlich genervten Blicks des Mädchen neben ihr erkennen.  
Dieses Mädchen würde nie und nimmer Prüfungsergebnisse vorhersagen, geschweige denn die Flugmanöver der Slytherins. Vermutlich konnte sie Remus noch nicht einmal sagen, was er gleich zu Abend essen würde. Remus grinste.  
Prompt sprach James verächtlich Remus Gedanken aus. „Ich wette die kann mir nicht mal sagen, welche Socken ich an habe." Sirius lachte leise. „Die roten welche sonst ?", antwortete er süffisant. James unterdrückte schnaubend einen Lachanfall, sodass sich mehrere Gryffindors zu ihm umdrehten. Doch James lächelte nur und lehnte sich zurück.  
„Vielleicht kann sie ja doch irgendwas vorhersehen.", meinte Peter unsicher. „Das glaube ich beim besten Willen nicht Peter.", gab Sirius genervt zurück. Und Remus musste ihm im Stillen zustimmen. Eigentlich hielt er nichts von Vorurteilen, hatte er doch jahrelang selbst unter ihnen gelitten und würde es in Zukunft auch weiterhin. Aber dieses Mädchen war nur ein Mädchen. Nach dem was Remus gelesen hatte, war es sowieso sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass die entscheidenden Gene von Wahrsagern weitergegeben wurden.

Schweigend sahen sie sich die Auswahl an und Remus musste unweigerlich an seine eigene denken. Er hatte solche Angst gehabt, dass der Hut ihn wegen seinem pelzigen Problem gar nicht erst auswählen würde. Das er ihn aus Hogwarts rausschmeißen würde und alle anderen wüssten, was er war. Seine Angst war unbegründet gewesen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Remus Gesicht.  
Sekunden später spürte er von Rechts ein leichtes Zupfen an seinem Umhang. Er drehte sich um und sah direkt in Lilys leuchtend grüne Augen. „Und wie waren deine Ferien so, Remus ?", fragte sie mit ehrlichem Interesse in der Stimme. „Ruhig und nicht besonders aufregend, würde ich sagen.", entgegnete er müde lächelnd. Lily wusste auch so, dass er es nicht mochte, wenn sie weiter nachfragte.

Schließlich erstarb das Getuschel der Schüler und Dumbledore betrat das Podest. „Herzlich willkommen zu einem weiteren Schuljahr in Hogwarts.", rief er einladend. Mit einem freundlichen Blick bedachte er die breite Masse der Schüler und fuhr fort. „Ich hoffe, eure Ferien waren erholsam und ich wünsche euch selbstverständlich ein lehrreiches Schuljahr. Ich will die Rede kurz halten, da sicher alle auf das Abendessen warten, doch ich muss euch wie jedes Jahr auf einige Dinge hinweisen." Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Der Verbotene Wald ist und bleibt verboten, wie der Name schon sagt. Das Zaubern und vor allem Duellieren auf den Korridoren ist den Schülern ebenso untersagt." Er machte eine Atempause und ließ seinen Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Hatte Remus sich das nur eingebildet oder hatte Dumbledores Blick bei ihm, Peter, Sirius und James länger innegehalten ? „Des weiteren hat mich Mr. Filch freundlich darauf hingewiesen, dass er es nicht duldet, dass man seiner Katze einen Verstummungszauber auferlegt." Ein leichtes Zucken umspielte Dumbledores Mund und die durchdringenden blauen Augen fixierten nun eindeutig den Gryffindortisch. Sicher wusste er, dass sie es waren.  
Allerdings war es nicht ihre Absicht gewesen. Nun zumindest nicht direkt. Sie waren nachts gerade aus Hogsmeade gekommen. Und direkt vor dem Geheimgang waren sie auf Mrs. Norris gestoßen. James und Sirius wollten sie kurzentschlossen schocken, aber Remus hatte sie lieber auf sanftere Weise ruhig stellen wollen.

„Ach ja, fast hätte ich es vergessen.", rief Dumbledore plötzlich. Remus erwartete schon seine üblich geistreichen Worte wie: Schnabeldipü oder Samdirumba, aber Dumbledore blieb ernst. „Dieses Jahr begrüßen wir drei weitere neue Schüler auf Hogwarts." Lautes, aufgeregtes Klatschen von Seiten der Schüler war zu hören.  
Die Tür zur großen Halle öffnete sich und ein Mädchen und zwei Jungen traten ein. Alle drei schienen in Remus´ Alter zu sein. Die zwei Jungen sahen sich sehr ähnlich. Beide hatten hellbraunes, ordentlich zurückgekämmtes Haar und waren ungefähr gleich groß. Das Mädchen hinter ihnen dagegen hatte hellblondes, beinahe weißes Haar und war eher von kleiner Statur. Hinter sich hörte Remus schon James abwertend zu Sirius flüstern: „Ich wette um zwei Galleonen, dass die beiden da vorn nach Ravenclaw kommen." Sirius grinste. „Ich wette dagegen."  
Kopfschüttelnd wandte sich Remus wieder den drei Jugendlichen zu, die nun der Reihe nach auf das Podest gerufen wurden. „John Cardigan" James sah auf. Ob er ihn kannte ? James war Reinblüter und kannte fast alle Zaubererfamilien persönlich. Dafür hatte sein Vater, der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale, gesorgt, auch wenn James diese Beziehungen nie sonderlich pflegte.

Schließlich ging einer der beiden Jungen selbstbewusst auf das Podest und setzte sich den Hut auf, der sogleich „Ravenclaw" rief. James warf Sirius einen triumphierenden Blick zu und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Sirius rollte mit den Augen, rückte aber noch lange nicht mit dem Wetteinsatz raus. „Simon Cardigan", las McGonagall laut und deutlich vor. Wie Remus gedacht hatte, waren die beiden Brüder. Der zweite Bruder wirkte allerdings bei weitem nicht so selbstbewusst, wie der erste. Leicht lächelnd ließ er den Hut auf seinen Kopf sinken. Nach ein paar Sekunden entschied sich dieser für „Gryffindor". Und Remus applaudierte, während Sirius James demonstrativ die Hand hinhielt. „Zwei Galleonen bitte.", forderte er süffisant. James sah ihn empört an. „Hey, einer ist doch nach Ravenclaw gekommen !" „Die Rede war von beiden.", erwiderte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht. Widerwillig drückte James ihm die zwei Galleonen in die Hand.

„Lee Hawks.", schallte es durch die Große Halle und Remus nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, wie Sirius neben ihm zusammenzuckte. Es schien, als würde das Mädchen kurz zögern, bewegte sich dann aber doch auf den Stuhl mit dem Hut zu. Sekunden später verschwand ihr weißblondes Haar unter dem alten, flickigen Hut und es wurde still in der Großen Halle. Remus sah zu Sirius, der gebannt auf das Mädchen auf dem Stuhl starrte. „Kennst du sie ?", fragte Remus überrascht. Sirius wirbelte herum. „Wie kommst du denn darauf ?" Seine Antwort kam zu schnell, viel zu schnell und seine Stimme war etwas höher. Es war offensichtlich, dass Sirius etwas vor ihm verbergen wollte. Außenstehende mochten die kaum merklichen Anzeichen nicht erkannt haben, doch Remus hatte jahrelang Zeit gehabt, um darauf zu achten. Das Flackern in Sirius´grauen Augen sprach Bände. Irritiert zog Remus eine Augenbraue hoch. Warum wollte Sirius nicht, dass er wusste, dass er dieses Mädchen kannte ?  
„Gryffindor !" Der Ruf des sprechenden Hutes hallte von den Wänden der Großen Halle wieder. Alle klatschten. Sirius sah nach unten. Das Mädchen setzte sich schließlich neben Mary McDonald und saß Remus somit fast gegenüber.

Wieder erhob Dumbledore die Stimme. „Nun damit wäre das ja geklärt. Willkommen in Hogwarts !", er zwinkerte den drei neuen Schülern zu, „Und Guten Appetit !"  
Sofort erschienen auf den vier langen Haustischen unendlich viele Speisen. Teller und Schüsseln voller Bratkartoffeln, Hähnchenschenkeln und Schokopudding. Remus lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und er konnte sehen, dass es seinen Freunden ähnlich erging. James stürzte sich geradezu auf die Hähnchenschenkel, Sirius beschlagnahmte die Bratkartoffeln und Peter bunkerte haufenweise Schinken auf seinem Teller. Remus dagegen fixierte sofort den Schokopudding und sicherte sich eine große Schüssel. Lily neben ihm kicherte und verwickelte das neue Mädchen sofort in ein Gespräch.  
„Und du bist also Lee Hawks. Irgendwelche Spitznamen oder Ähnliches ?", fragte sie. Das Mädchen sah überrascht auf. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, so schnell in ein Gespräch eingebunden zu werden. „Ähm... nee Lee reicht völlig.", meinte sie zurückhaltend. Lily lächelte, sodass ihre grünen Augen funkelten. „Na dann. Ein anderer Spitzname wäre mir sowieso nicht eingefallen.", meldete sich Mary McDonald lachend zu Wort. Lee grinste und meinte: „Tja meine Eltern haben sich alle Mühe gegeben mögliche peinliche Spitznamen zu verhindern !" Lily und Mary lachten.  
Plötzlich verstummte Lily. „Potter ! Kannst du mal aufhören mich so blöd anzustarren !", rief sie genervt in James Richtung. James schreckte aus seiner Starre auf und stieß prompt mit seinem Ellenbogen ein Glas um, sodass sich der Saft auf dem ganzen Tisch verteilte.  
„Wie kann man damit jemals aufhören.", grinste er und zerstrubbelte seine schwarzen Haare noch ein wenig mehr. Sirius und Peter lachten und Remus grinste. Nur Lily war offensichtlich noch immer genervt. „Du brauchst gar nicht so blöd zu lachen, Black. Du bist keinen Deut besser !", stellte sie klar. Aber Sirius schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Sein Blick galt nur Lee, die ihrerseits die Tischplatte einer genauen Inspektion unterzog.  
Lily beugte sich zu Lee hinüber und raunte ihr zu: „Halt dich bloß von dem fern, der hat jede Woche ne neue und sammelt die wie Briefmarken." Lee sah sie irritiert an. „Was sind Briefmarken ?" „Oh du kommst ja aus einer Zaubererfamilie. Das ist bei den Muggeln so was ähnliches wie Schokofroschkarten." „Und Muggel kleben die auf ihre Briefe, damit die ankommen.", sagte Mary McDonald und kicherte. „Echt !?" Lee klang überrascht. „Und du behauptest, dass er", sie deutete auf Sirius, der sich mittlerweile wieder mit James unterhielt, „Mädchen wie diese Briefmarken sammelt ?" Ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig belustigt. „Was für ein Macho.", bemerkte sie laut und spöttisch in Sirius Richtung. Der drehte sich um und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als John Cardigan vom Ravenclawtisch herüberkam und sich einmischte.

„Als wenn Lee sich je auf so einen Schwarzmagier einlassen würde, der ist doch so schwarz wie sein Name, egal an welchem Tisch er sitzt.", sagte er selbstbewusst und mit einer gewissen Spur von Verachtung.  
Sofort standen Sirius, James, Remus und Peter auf. „Ach echt ?", fragte Remus kalt. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser Junge ihn ebenso verachten würde, wenn er wüsste, was er war. „Wenn du dieser Meinung bist, kannst du gleich wieder abziehen, Cardigan !", unterstützte James ihn. „Wie du siehst bist du wohl der einzige, der so denkt, Cardigan.", fuhr Sirius hart fort. Doch Cardigan lachte nur. „Nur, weil die", er nickte vielsagend in die Richtung von Remus und James, „auf dich reinfallen, muss das nicht für mich oder alle anderen denken. In Wirklichkeit denken sie alle das selbe, wie ich."

Wie konnte man nur so ignorant sein ? Remus war sprachlos. Überraschenderweise war es Peter, der antwortete. „Sirius ist kein Schwarzmagier." Seine Stimme klang so fest und bestimmt, dass sich Cardigan ungläubig zu ihm wandte. Sein Blick schien den kleinen, untersetzten Jungen beinahe zu durchbohren. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Remus. Er rümpfte die Nase. Nach einer Weile meinte er dann abwertend:„Naja, Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern, nicht wahr." Er drehte auf dem Absatz um und schritt zurück zum Ravenclawtisch. Remus beobachtete, wie Sirius und James, die vorsichtshalber die Zauberstäbe schon herausgezogen hatten, wieder einsteckten.  
Ahnte er, dass Remus ein Monster war ? Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Dann wurde er plötzlich von Sirius am Arm gepackt und in Richtung Korridor gezogen, während James sich von Lily, Mary und Lee verabschiedete. „Entschuldigt uns kurz.", sagte er mit einem galanten Grinsen, auf das Lily allerdings nur genervt die Augen verdrehte.

Zu Viert verließen sie also die Große Halle und schlenderten durch die Korridore, direkt in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wo sie es sich auf den Sesseln am Kamin gemütlich machten. Nach einiger Zeit des Schweigens, fragte Peter auf einmal: „Meint ihr, sie wissen es ? Ich meine so, wie er Remus angesehen hat -", er stockte. Sirius schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Woher sollte er das wissen ?" James war es schließlich, der leise antwortete. „Ich kenne die Cardigans und auch die Hawks." „Und sind das Hellseher oder was ?" Sirius klang genervt, so als ahne er bereits etwas. „Das sind sehr weißmagische Familien. Ich hab mal gehört, dass sie schwarze Magie spüren können oder so.", endete James. „Na toll", stieß Sirius aus und nahm Remus damit die Worte aus dem Mund. „Meint ihr, er geht zu Dumbledore oder erzählt es herum ?", fragte James besorgt. „Nein.", sagte Remus bestimmt. „Dumbledore muss das geahnt haben. Ich meine, wenn dir diese Fähigkeit bekannt war, war sie Dumbledore auch bekannt." Zumindest hoffte er das.  
„Ich finde der Vorfall unten schreit nach Rache. Findet ihr nicht ?" James sah grinsend in die Runde. Sirius Augen flackerten auf und er grinste ebenso breit wie James. Peter nickte wie wild und Remus lächelte verschlagen. Und jeder, der Remus so lächeln gesehen hatte, wusste, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren würde. Kein Schüler in ganz Hogwarts würde jetzt in John Cardigans Haut stecken wollen.


	2. Süße Rache und Mädchenprobleme

Hey, hier ist das zweite Kapitel ;)

Wäre wirklich schön, wenn jemand mal ein Review abgeben könnte ;)

Als die vier Rumtreiber am nächsten Morgen die Große Halle betraten, wirkten sie geschaffter denn je. Alle vier hatten tiefe Augenringe und gähnten unablässig. Einige Schüler hielten schon misstrauisch einen Sicherheitsabstand zu ihnen, doch während des Frühstücks passierte nichts. Die Eulen flogen wie immer pünktlich um halb acht in die Große Halle und lieferten ihre Briefe ab. In Remus Fall den Tagespropheten, auf dem in großen Buchstaben zu lesen war:

**EINBRUCH INS ZAUBEREIMINISTERIUM !**

**Der Sicherheitswärter für die unterste Etage des Ministeriums Mr. Scrub dürfte nicht schlecht gestaunt haben, als um ein Uhr morgens am 20. August plötzlich, das erste Mal seit hundert Jahren, der Sicherheitsalarm ausgelöst wurde. **

**Mr. Scrub war natürlich sofort seiner Pflicht nachgekommen und zu den untersten Archiven geeilt, um sie zu überprüfen. **

**Bei einem späteren Interview schilderte er uns bereitwillig seine Beobachtungen, die er auch den Auroren erzählte.**

„**Sie sind wirklich sofort und ohne zu zögern zu den untersten Archiven gerannt ?"**

„**Selbstverständlich. Ist ja meine Pflicht."**

„**Bemerkenswert. Was hat sie unten erwartet ?"**

„**Es war zu dunkel, um Genaues zu erkennen. Ich konnte nur die Umrisse dreier Personen sehen. So wie ich das beurteilen konnte, trugen sie schwarze Umhänge und silberne Masken."**

„**Warum haben sie nicht gehandelt ?"**

„**Sie apparierten gerade in dem Moment, als ich eintrat."**

„**Bedauerlich. Wissen sie schon was gestohlen wurde ?"**

„**Es sollte ihnen reichen, dass es ein sehr gefährliches, schwarzmagisches Artefakt war."**

**Mit diesen Worten zog sich Mr. Scrub zurück. Weitere Einzelheiten zu dem mysteriösen gestohlenen Artefakt ließen sich nicht herausfinden. So bleiben die Hintergründe der Tat weiterhin verschleiert. Auch der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale Mr. Potter beteuerte nur, dass er das Artefakt so schnell wie möglich wiederbeschaffen werde. **

**Der hoch angesehene Mr. Malfoy betonte ebenfalls wie wichtig dieses Artefakt für das Ministerium wäre. Außerdem sagte er, wolle er offen zum Volk sprechen, dass eventuell eine Sicherheitslücke bestünde, die es den Dieben einfacher gemacht hätte. Da es bislang nur wenige Theorien zum Einbruch gibt, erscheint Mr. Malfoys Vermutung durchaus plausibel. Auch Mr. Black spricht von einer Infiltration des Ministeriums und rät zu schnellem Handeln, damit eine weitere Katastrophe verhindert werden könnte. Eine Untersuchung oder sogar komplette Entlassung der Verwaltung der unteren Archive wäre durchaus angemessen.**

**Bei weiteren Gesprächen mit zum Beispiel dem berühmt berüchtigten Auror Mad Eye Moody, wurde allerdings klar, dass es noch viele andere Meinungen gibt. Der berühmte Auror gab an, dass höchste schwarze Magie angewendet wurde, um die Schutzzauber des Ministeriums zu durchbrechen. Er schließe zwar nicht aus, dass es einen Spion gäbe, glaube aber nicht, dass dieser besonders viele Informationen über die Täter hätte. Nach Mr. Mad Eye Moody sei es das Beste, das Artefakt zu sichern.**

**Der Zaubereiminister Goblic war für ein Interview leider nicht zu sprechen. **

Remus schluckte und reichte James gähnend die Zeitung herüber. Dessen Augenbrauen zogen besorgt zusammen. „Na immerhin haben sie es jetzt gedruckt.", meinte er schlaftrunken und gab die Zeitung an Sirius weiter, der sie kurz überflog und anschließend Peter in die Hand drückte.

„Die ganze Verwaltungsetage entlassen.", Sirius schnaubte, „So eine hirnrissige Idee kann auch nur von meinem Vater kommen." „Der hätte es doch wie Malfoy am liebsten, dass nur noch Todesser und Schwarzmagier im Minesterium arbeiten.", pflichtete ihm James wütend bei. „Trotzdem stand in dem Artikel nichts, was wir nicht schon gewusst haben.", meinte Remus resigniert. „Und wir werden uns da auch nicht reinziehen lassen." Seine Stimme war eindringlicher geworden und er fixierte Sirius und James. Diese sahen ihn beide mit ihrer besten Unschuldsmiene an.

„Wie könnten wir." „Genau, wir wissen doch auch nicht mehr, als jeder andere hier." „So wie ich euch kenne werdet ihr Nachforschungen anstellen.", erwiderte Remus trocken und bestrich sein Brötchen mit Marmelade. „Tja, du kennst uns einfach zu gut, Remus."; fing Sirius an. „Und deswegen weißt du ja bestimmt auch, dass das nichts bringen wird.", endete James grinsend. Remus seufzte. „Ich hatte es befürchtet."

„Die Stundenpläne werden ausgeteilt.", sagte Peter auf einmal und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken. Remus sah interessiert von seinem Brötchen auf und Sirius lehnte sich zurück. James ließ seinen Blick unauffällig zum Ravenclawtisch schweifen, wo Cardigan gerade von Professor Flittwick seinen Stundenplan überreicht bekam. James Gesicht verzog sich zu einer selbstzufriedenen Grimasse und seine braunen Augen funkelten belustigt. „Wenn der wüsste."

„Wenn wer was wüsste ?", fragte eine spitze Stimme von links. Sofort wirbelte James herum und blickte direkt in Lilys vorwurfsvolles Gesicht. Direkt hinter ihr standen Mary und Lee, die offenbar schon das neue Mitglied ihrer Clique war. „Ihr habt schon wieder was ausgefressen."

„Wir doch nicht.", beteuerte James mit wild gestikulierenden Händen. „Natürlich nicht. Ihr seid die reinsten Unschuldslämmer." Lilys Stimme triefte nur so vor Ironie. „Sicher. Sag mal Lily -", fing James an. „Nein." „Aber ich hab doch noch gar nichts gesagt." „Es ist egal, was du sagst." James riss gespielt geschockt die Augen auf und zog eine Schmolllippe. „Das war jetzt aber gar nicht nett, Lily." Remus schmunzelte und Sirius lachte bellend.

Grüne funkelnde Augen richteten sich auf Sirius. Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um. Mary folgte ihr und versuchte sie offenbar zu beruhigen. Lee trottete anschließend hinter ihnen her, drehte sich um und zwinkerte Sirius zu.

„Das nächste Mal frage ich sie einfach gleich.", grummelte James enttäuscht, als sie sich auf den Weg zu Verwandlung machten. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das etwas ändert.", meinte Remus ruhig. „Wieso nicht ? Irgendwann muss sie ja mit mir ausgehen.", kam prompt James selbstsichere Antwort. Remus schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn James zum xten Mal zu erklären, dass Lily offenbar nicht so auf die Art stand, auf die James sie jedes Mal nach einem Date fragte. Und dass Lily auch ihren eigenen Kopf hatte, wollte James wohl auch nicht akzeptieren. „Wie machst du das eigentlich bei den Mädchen, Sirius ?" „Mmmm." Sirius sah überrascht auf. „Ja. Wie fragst du die Mädchen nach den Dates ?", wollte nun auch Peter wissen. „Ähhh. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich es nicht nötig nach einem Date zu fragen.", antwortete Sirius, wobei er dabei das letzte Wort besonders betonte. „Du hast noch nie eine gefragt ?" James klang ehrlich überrascht. „Nope, bisher hatte ich immer genug. Wozu dann fragen.", entgegnete Sirius frech, während Remus die Augen verdrehte.

Verwandlung war wie immer anstrengend. Prof. McGonagall wiederholte wenig und nahm an, dass alles, was sie im Vorjahr gelernt hatten, noch bestens funktionierte, was zumindest bei Peter nicht der Fall war. Zuerst ließ sie sie zur kurzen Wiederholung eine Maus in eine Katze verwandeln. Remus gelang der Spruch seiner Meinung nach nur mäßig, er nahm sich vor später noch einmal in die Bibliothek zu gehen, um ein wenig zu üben. Und so, wie es bei Peter lief, konnte diesem ein wenig Übung ebenfalls nicht schaden. Sirius und James machten sich derweil einen Spaß daraus ihre Mäuse in Prof. McGonagalls Animagusform zu verwandeln, wobei sie besonders auf das kennzeichnende Ringmuster um die Augen herum achteten.

Gerade als Prof. McGonagall wütend auf sie zustürmen wollte, öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knall die schwere Tür. Im Türrahmen stand niemand anderes als ein ziemlich genervter John Cardigan. Sofort waren alle still. „Ist das hier Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste ?", es klang, als hätte er das schon gute 100 mal fragen müssen. Prof. McGonagall antwortete schließlich, immer noch ein wenig perplex und überrascht. „Ähm... Nein. Das ist Verwandlung." Dann fing sie sich wieder und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Das sollten sie aber eigentlich selber wissen, Mr. Cardigan. Sie sind schon eine gute halbe Stunde zu spät. Na los beeilen sie sich." Cardigan wurde rot. „Wenn sie mir bitte den Raum sagen könnten, Professor." Prof. McGonagall sah so entgeistert aus, dass mehrere Schüler einen Lachanfall unterdrücken mussten. „Der steht doch auf ihrem Stundenplan.", zischte die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor nun leicht wütend. Offenbar nahm sie an Cardigan würde sie absichtlich lächerlich machen und ihren Unterricht stören wollen.

„Oder hast du etwa das Lesen verlernt, Cardigan ?", spottete James von der letzten Reihe aus. Der große Junge mit dem hellbraunen Haar warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu. „Ach was, James sei doch nicht so gemein zu dem Neuen.", rief Sirius nun sarkastisch, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass er lesen kann, aber einfach nur zu beschränkt war, um die Räume zu finden." „Oder beides.", setzte Peter grinsend hinzu. „Der Junge kann einem wirklich leid tun.", meinte Sirius in gespieltem Mitleid den Kopf schüttelnd. Nun konnte James nicht mehr an sich halten und prustete laut vor Lachen los. Sirius lachte bellend und klopfte auf den Tisch. Selbst auf Remus Gesicht hatte sich ein breites Grinsen ausgebreitet. Auch Lilys Kopfschütteln konnte seine Hochstimmung nicht mindern. Cardigan hatte es seiner Meinung nach durchaus verdient.

Prof. McGonagall schien vor Wut fast zu platzen. Ihr flammender Blick richtete sich allerdings gegen Cardigan, der nun kleinlaut und immer noch leicht rot im Gesicht sagte: „Ich glaube der Stundenplan funktioniert nicht ganz." „So glauben sie das !", schnaubte Prof. McGonagall. „Geben sie mal her. Mit vor Wut zitternden Händen riss sie Cardigan das Pergament aus der Hand. Nach einiger Zeit hielt sie Cardigan das Pergament wieder vor die Nase. „Wo liegt ihr Problem, Mr. Cardigan ? Da steht, dass sie ab acht Uhr in dem 2. Stock in Raum 6 Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei Prof. Configus haben !", zischte Prof. McGonagall wie ein aufschäumender Kessel. Cardigan schaute nur verblüfft auf das Pergament vor seiner Nase. Sein Blick wanderte zu James, Sirius, Remus und Peter, die sich immer noch nicht einkriegen konnten. Vorsichtig fing er an: „Ich schwöre, dass -" Doch er wurde rüde von Prof. McGonagall unterbrochen. „Es ist mir völlig egal, was sie schwören. Hören sie auf meinen Unterricht zu stören und begeben sie sich in ihren Klassenraum." Ihre Stimme war gefährlich leise geworden. Die allseits bekannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm, bei der bei jedem Schüler alle Alarmglocken schrillten. Cardigan schien das offenbar auch erkannt zu haben und so verschwand er so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Professor McGonagall führte ihren Unterricht anschließend so weiter, als wäre nichts gewesen, wobei sie ab und zu finstere Blicke in Richtung der Rumtreiber warf.

Auch später beim Mittagessen war John Cardigan das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins. Offenbar war er nicht nur in ihren Verwandlungsunterricht, sondern auch in Wahrsagen und Zaubertränke hereingeplatzt und hatte die Lehrer mit seiner scheinbaren Dummheit zur Weißglut getrieben. Unter den Schülern war er nur noch als der „Verplante Schüler" bekannt, der ironischerweise in Ravenclaw gelandet war. Egal, wo er hinkam, kicherten die Schüler hinter seinem Rücken. James und Sirius beobachteten das Geschehen so selbstzufrieden und mit einem Übermaß an Schadenfreude, dass Remus schon dachte, Cardigan würde sich auf sie stürzen. Doch er konnte sich überraschend gut beherrschen. Er fing an, ihnen einfach aus dem Weg zu gehen. Natürlich nicht ohne ihnen allen bei jeder Gelegenheit einen giftigen Blick ihm und Sirius.

Remus wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er irgendwas im Schilde führte und das beunruhigte ihn ungemein. James und Sirius schien das nicht zu kümmern. James hatte nur Augen für Lily. Er beobachtete sie wann er konnte und versuchte auch mehrfach sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber Lily blieb stur. Und irgendwie konnte Remus es ihr nicht verübeln. Wie James es schaffte sich jedes Mal völlig bescheuert zu benehmen, wenn sie auch nur in der Nähe war, war ihm schleierhaft. Außerdem war er der Meinung, dass James´ Verhalten schon beinahe einem Stalker glich. Als er James freundlich darauf hinwies, reagierte dieser prompt mit einem erzwungenen Schokoladenverbot für Remus. Seitdem verschwanden sämtliche Süßigkeiten, die in ihren Schlafsaal gebracht wurden einfach. Dieses Verbot machte nicht nur Remus, sondern auch Peter schwer zu schaffen, weshalb Remus es durchaus bereute James auf sein Verhalten gegenüber Lily aufmerksam gemacht zu haben. Trotzdem hatte er nicht vor James darum zu bitten den Zauber wieder aufzuheben. Er würde das durchstehen, bis er einen Gegenzauber gefunden hatte.

Sirius dagegen war kein Stück besser als James. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Lee mochte und trotzdem vermied er es allein mit ihr zu sein. Entgegen der Meinung von James konnte sich Remus nicht vorstellen, dass Sirius nervös war. Zumindest nicht wegen einem Mädchen. Er glaubte ohnehin, dass Sirius ihnen allen etwas verschwieg, aber das sprach er nicht aus. Remus wusste, wie schwer es war Geheimnisse zu hüten und das hier ging ihn nun wirklich nichts an.

Eines Abends saßen sie in den Sesseln in dem Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem leise prasselnden Kamin und machten Hausaufgaben. Nun zumindest Remus und Peter machten Hausaufgaben. James starrte verträumt in das Feuer und auch Sirius schien mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein.

„Remus, lässt du mich abschreiben ?", quengelte Peter. „Nein Peter. Das kann ich doch nicht machen. Wie willst du jemals mit dem Stoff hinterher kommen ?", entgegnete Remus hart. Frustriert schmiss Peter seine Feder auf den Boden und fixierte Sirius und James. „Habt ihr die schon fertig ?", fragte er bittend. „Hier. Ich hab aber nur eine halbe Pergamentrolle.", meinte Sirius und schob Peter seine Hausaufgaben hin. Der machte sich daraufhin eifrig ans Abschreiben. Remus seufzte und wollte sich gerade wieder auf seinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz konzentrieren, als James aus seiner Starre erwachte.

„Morgen ist Hogsmeadewochenende." „Vergiss es Krone.", murmelte Sirius, „Sie will ja nicht mal mit dir reden." Aber James ignorierte ihn geflissentlich. „Vielleicht helfen ja Blumen. Mädchen mögen doch Blumen.", rief James enthusiastisch. Peter nickte. „Vielleicht Lilien ?", schlug er vor. „Au ja !" James war Feuer und Flamme. Remus räusperte sich demonstrativ. „Lily geht aber schon mit jemand anderem nach Hogsmeade.", verkündete er und brachte damit James neu erweckte Motivation zum Einsturz. „Dann wird sie ihr Date eben absagen müssen.", meinte er zähneknirschend. „Mit wem geht sie überhaupt ?" „Snape.", meinte Remus knapp. James schnaubte. „Da muss sie ja froh sein, wenn ich sie frage. Dann kann sie Schniefelus immerhin entgehen." Selbstsicherheit füllte James´ Stimme. Sirius lachte bellend.

„Wir haben ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen. Findet ihr nicht auch ?" James grinste triumphierend und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Peter nickte wild mit dem Kopf und auch Sirius schien plötzlich hellwach. „Stinkbomben in den Kerkern.", fing Sirius fachmännisch an. „Haben wir noch rote Farbe ?", redete James dazwischen. „Mmm ja. Wie wärs mit einem neuen Umhang ?", warf Sirius ein. „Stimmt der alte Schniefelus hat ja nur noch graue Umhänge und einen grünen. Dabei würde ihm rosa doch viel besser stehen.", überlegte James schadenfroh. „Aber das muss dann auch ordentlich halten.", bemerkte Sirius. „Und es darf sich nicht überdecken lassen.", spann James den Faden weiter. Beide drehten sich zu Remus um.

„Nein.", sagte der entschieden. „Och komm Remus.", bettelte Sirius. „Bis jetzt hat er doch noch nichts gemacht.", meinte Remus und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch, welches ihm sofort von James aus der Hand gerissen wurde. „Natürlich hat er etwas gemacht. Er existiert und ist eindeutig zu nahe an meine Lily gekommen.", rief er entrüstet. Remus verdrehte die Augen. „Du weißt, dass das eine völlig schwachsinnige Begründung ist, oder ?" James grinste nur.

„Es gibt nur ein Problem bei der ganzen Sache. Uns sind die Stinkbomben ausgegangen.", sagte Sirius. „Tja. Dann wissen wir wenigstens, was wir morgen in Hogsmeade machen." James wandte sich an Sirius. „Meinst du Lily geht gerne zu Zonkos ?" Sirius lachte. Remus schnaubte und Peter hüllte sich dezent in Schweigen.

Am nächsten Morgen machte James sie alle so verrückt, dass sogar Sirius von ihm genug hatte. Das hatte mehrere entscheidende Gründe. Zuallererst wollte James auf keinen Fall zu spät zum Frühstück in der Großen Halle kommen, um Lily abzufangen und hatte daher den Wecker eine ganze Stunde früher gestellt. Dass das ein wenig übertrieben war, war ihm zum Leidwesen der restlichen Rumtreiber leider nicht klar geworden.

So wurden sie alle schon um 5 Uhr geweckt und waren dementsprechend mies gelaunt. Besonders als James ihnen seine Beweggründe erläutert hatte, platzte Remus beinahe der Kragen. Sein Schlaf war ihm heilig und außerdem war er wegen James immer noch auf Schokoladenentzug, was seiner Psyche gar nicht gut tat. James würde nicht mehr unter den Lebenden wandeln, wenn Sirius und Peter nicht gewesen wären.

Zu allem Überfluss schwärmte James ununterbrochen von Lily und fragte Sirius nach professionellen Tipps, um ein Mädchen für sich zu gewinnen. Irgendwann führte er allerdings mehr oder weniger ein Selbstgespräch, da Sirius eingeschlafen war.

Als sie dann endlich beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle saßen, gähnte Remus ununterbrochen und Peter nickte immer wieder ein. Sirius dagegen versuchte angestrengt James´ nervöses Zucken zu ignorieren. „Jetzt frag sie schon endlich.", zischte er schließlich genervt, „Oder du bringst uns noch alle um."

James antwortete nicht, stand auf und ging auf Lily zu. Sie unterhielt sich gerade mit Lee und Mary über Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. James räusperte sich. „Lily" Besagte Lily fuhr überrascht herum.

„Da ich gehört habe, dass du mit Schniefelus nach Hogsmeade gehst, hab ich mich gefragt, ob du nicht vielleicht doch lieber mit mir gehen solltest. Ich meine -", fing James an. Lily zog wütend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich gehe gern mit Severus nach Hogsmeade, Potter.", entgegnete sie scharf. „Ähm. Sicher. Ich meine, ich wäre echt bereit da einzuspringen. Ich weiß ja, dass man es mit dem keine Sekunde lang aushält und -" James stoppte. „Willst du mit mir ausgehen ?", sagte er feierlich. Lilys grüne Augen funkelten bedrohlich. „Ist das wieder irgendein kranker Scherz ?", fragte sie. „Wenn. Dann bin ich ganz und gar nicht amüsiert, Potter.

Verzieh dich !" Die letzten Worte betonte sie besonders. „War das ein „Nein" ?", fragte James verwirrt. „Ja das war ein Nein.", zischte Lily. „Eher würde ich mit einem Troll ausgehen, als mit dir.", stellte sie klar. Mary McDonald kicherte und James zog von dannen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich sie das nächste Mal direkter fragen.", grummelte er und war so niedergeschlagen, dass selbst Remus mit ihm Mitleid hatte. „Sprich am besten nicht das Thema „Snape" an.", riet er James. „Schniefelus. Pah. Dem werde ichs noch zeigen.", murmelte James. „Dem machen wir die Hölle heiß. Nicht war Tatze ?" Doch Sirius hörte gar nicht zu. Sein Blick galt nur Lee, die sich lachend mit Lily unterhielt. Dabei hüpften ihre weißen Locken auf und ab und schienen ein Eigenleben zu führen.

„Tatze !", rief James energisch und wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Sirius´ Gesicht herum. Das ließ ihn wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurückkehren. Dann grinste James triumphierend. „Hat sich unser Tatze etwa verliebt ?" Er zwinkerte Sirius bedeutsam zu. Remus musste ein Kichern unterdrücken, als er Sirius´ Gesicht sah. „Auf frischer Tat ertappt.", rutschte es ihm heraus und ein breites Grinsen zierte nun auch sein Gesicht. Peter schlief derweil weiter auf seinem Marmeladenbrötchen.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und zog es offenbar vor, zu schweigen. Doch James ließ sich nicht so leicht abspeisen. „Na los. Zuerst hab ich gefragt und jetzt bist du dran.", meinte er vergnügt. Sirius Augen weiteten sich erschrocken. „Nein. James. Ich glaub nicht, dass das -", gab er abgehackt von sich. Remus hatte Sirius noch nie so nervös gesehen. Offensichtlich meinte er es mit Lee wirklich ernst. „Na los.", quengelte James und zerrte wie ein Kleinkind an Sirius´ Ärmel, doch der bewegte sich kein Stück.

Eine Sekunde später erlöste die Klingel Sirius jedoch davon sich wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie James lächerlich zu machen. James war sichtlich enttäuscht und Sirius sah so glücklich und erleichtert aus, dass Remus ein Lachen nicht vermeiden konnte. Gemeinsam weckten sie Peter und zerrten ihn gemeinsam zum Klassenraum für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, wobei sie ihn nicht auf den großen Brötchenabdruck auf seiner Wange aufmerksam machten.


End file.
